A poly(arylene ether) resin is an amorphous resin and has advantages such as dimensional stability, insulating properties, heat resistance and rigidity. However, when a poly(arylene ether) resin is extruded to manufacture cables, etc., properties such as flexibility, processability, etc are deteriorated.
In addition, when a poly(arylene ether) resin is used instead of a polyvinyl chloride resin used as coating resins for a long time in cable industries, heat resistance, flame retardancy, insulating properties, processability and cable productivity are not satisfactory.
In order to these problems, technologies using polypropylene in a poly(arylene ether) resin composition to compensate unsatisfactory heat resistance and inputting a flame retardant phosphorus-based filler to compensate unsatisfactory flame retardancy were suggested. However, when polypropylene is used together, effects due to addition of a flame retardant filler cannot be provided, productivity is still decreased, and flexibility is limited. Therefore, there is an urgent need for development of a flame retardant poly(arylene ether) resin composition which can address the problems.